Most people spend many hours sitting, during commutes, work, and leisure time. The way they sit and the long hours of sitting compromise their discs and other spinal elements, contributing to degenerative disc disease and the formation of osteophytes, muscular tension, and other pathological conditions.
The traditional approaches to mitigate the above referenced conditions include lumbar support devices. Lumbar support devices are typically configured to conform to what is considered to be a “normal” lumbar or spinal curvature. It is possible that the contemporary notions of “normal” lumbar or spinal curvature are of an average curvature measured in the current (and back-pain ridden) population.
Finding an “ideal” spinal curvature, rather than the “normal” spinal curvatures, may require studies of populations with healthy backs in different times and cultures. Current results for such a study indicate that the “ideal” spinal shape has less curvature than the S-shaped spinal shape traditionally thought to be the “ideal” spinal shape.
Regardless of what the ideal spinal shape is, there is clearly a need for ergonomic systems and devices that help people maintain good postures and reduce discomfort or ailments that are associated with poor posture, positioning and/or support.